It's In You
by infinitysteelecressingdon
Summary: Balem discovers a young girl named Infinity has special powers to heal death and illness after Mr. Night and Greeghan find her stowed away aboard his ship the Aegis. But will Jupiter ruin everything as the ancient ruler and Infinity begin to fall prey to such fleeting emotions as love?
1. Chapter 1

"You have a power..." The first primary had said as he rested his hand on my face.

"A _glorious_ power and I cannot rest until I have you."

"Jupiter said not to trust you." I quipped back.

The beautiful lord sighed. "She would say that my dear, she wants to take everything from me."

"Where did you come from?" He continued.

"From Earth."

The royal overlooked me quietly. "It would be there wouldn't it?"

"You think so?" I asked.

"They are not so powerful. Why are you?" He spoke of Earth so terribly.

"You are a bad man aren't you?"

Balem began to seem annoyed at my innocent conversation.

"Young one, you are only a mere child."

I narrowed my eyes. "I am not a child, I am 17."

The alien royal's exasperation was clear for he sighed loudly and gave me a passive glance. "Perhaps a few hours in my dungeons will convince you to tell me the truth?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No..."

I blushed, embarrassed at my shyness.

The beautiful lord, or Balem as he was called by his servants that found me aboard his ship, caught on to this.

"Then you _will_ tell me where you received this gift, child."

"I inherited it from my parents. Apparently a grandmother of mine whom died before I was conceived had a similar ability." I said, swallowing hard.

Balem seemed even more interested, if that were possible.

He took my hands in his. "Look at me child."

I forced myself to meet his eyes.

"As long as I have your trust, I will see to it that you are kept alive."

I flinched. "Please don't hurt me."

Balem sighed. "My dear, you only have to worry if you betray me. Do not commit this against me, and you will not die."


	3. Chapter 3

Chicanery Night grabbed me roughly and Greeghan took my other arm.

"Be gentle with her. I do not want her damaged." Balem told them, turning away from me passively.

"Which brings me to another question. Who are you?"

I meekly looked at him through hooded eyes. "Infinity Steele."

Balem smirked. "I have such grand plans for Ms. Infinity."

As he turned away a second time to observe the stars from the view outside of his ship, Chicanery and Greeghan hauled me away against my will.

I was still placed inside a disgusting cell even though I told Balem everything he wanted to know about me.

The only thing I didn't tell him was about my lineage. My grandmother was from Krylon.

What I didn't expect was to receive a visitor that night.

Especially not Balem himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Balem peered at me through the bars. "I admire your courage. Not many can stand in my presence with only a flinch. You are brave."

"Why are you here?" I demanded. "I don't want to see you. I want you to release me. _Now."_

"You are feisty and spirited, aren't you, Ms. Infinity?" The immortal Abrasax questioned me with such elegance and grace as a whisper through prison bars.

Balem sighed, turning away. I think he liked ignoring me. That's why he always turned away instead of making direct eye contact. It was very irritating as well.

"Forgive me, I cannot release you. You are not in the position to make such defiant and imperious commands."

That's when I lost all patience with Balem.

"Excuse me? I know you frightened me before but now I'm a little upset. You can't hold me here against my will. I'm a living soul not a fucking toy!"

He didn't seem to enjoy being addressed like that or accustomed to it at all because he was in front of the bars before I could blink.

"I WILL DO WHATEVER I WISH TO DO WITH YOU!"

I hadn't seen one of his temper tantrums before. I never wanted to again after that.

"You belong to me now...unless I see fit to release you."

His breathy voice killed the airy silence which hung most uncomfortably.

We were so close that mere inches and the cell bars were the only thing amidst us.

Balem let out a sigh. "I must go. Other things require my _delicate_ attention, my dear."

"Like what? What's more important than me?" I asked quietly, so quietly that I thought he didn't hear.

"That is none of your concern." He snapped, his cape flowing behind him gracefully.

 _This man is indeed a god._ I thought to myself, watching his form retreat from my cell.

 _Only gods can be so exquisite in their every movement._


	5. Chapter 5

As Balem sat back down on his golden throne facing the starlight, he couldn't help but sigh deeply. This girl "Ms. Infinity", perplexed him to no end.

She was beautiful, with her long blond locks and carefree blue eyes that lit up when she smiled.

Her gift was not much use to him, however he could not bring himself to kill someone who possessed such talents.

"Ahhhh...I shall get to the bottom of you my dear."

He said aloud to no one in particular.

Meanwhile back in my cell I was sound asleep.

I dreamt of Balem. He was touching me, kissing me, and whispering sweet endearments in my ears.

His cock was hard against my flesh and then just as he entered my vagina, I gasped and my eyelids fluttered open.

A somewhat disappointed moan left my lips as I realized it was but a dream.

 _Why then had I longed for this dream to be a reality?_


	6. Chapter 6

"Bring her to me!" Balem screamed that evening when we were to have dinner together.

"My lord you must calm yourself." Chicanery said softly. "The girl may be worth so little to you-"

"She is not worthless to me!" Balem shouted at the top of his lungs.

His anger seemed to seep through. "Just bring her to me. I will deal with her myself."

Balem sighed as Chicanery turned to get the girl.

She was the only thing beautiful that he had seen in a long time besides the production of Abrasax Industries.

When Chicanery came to fetch me, I was still wearing the rags they found me stowed away in on the Aegis.

"I cannot present you to my Lord Balem dressed in such rags at dinner. You must change, my dear."

The chambermaids came to dress me in a regal gold and red satin gown finished with red satiny bowed high heels.

Then they fastened my long blond hair with a braided bun which cascaded down in tight curls.

Red and gold make-up was applied to my face in light fashion and chunky gold jewelry adorned my body.

I knew I was flushed as hell when Chicanery finally took me to Balem.

Balem said nothing as I approached the long table behind Chicanery. He just looked passively at the stars floating by us outside the ship.

"My lord, may I present to you, Infinity Steele."

Chicanery let me pass by him and pulled out a chair for me. I was rather shocked. The rat man had never shown me kindness before. He had only thrown me in a revolting cell under Balem's instruction to do so.

"Leave us, Mr. Night." Balem's voice echoed in the luxurious dining hall. "Have my servants attend us, and that is all. I do not appreciate my maids eavesdropping upon my affairs."

Chicanery nodded simply, stating. "Yes, my lord. You shall not be disturbed, only to be served."

He turned and left, closing the extravagant grand hall doors behind him.

The uncomfortable silence was bothering me so I complimented aloud. "I've never noticed how beautiful your ship is."

Balem's attention was taken away from the lovely view of stars by my comment. "Thank you, my dear...but flattery will not save you from your fate now."

I was confused by this revelation so I asked. "But you promised I would be allowed to live as long as I didn't betray you."

"No..." His whisper was more audible as he approached my side of the table.

"You will only be allowed to live if you give me what I want."

I didn't understand why Balem was holding me captive to begin with. "Why are you keeping me here if I'm nothing special? You're just interested in my powers?"

He was right behind my chair now. "You have no idea what you have done, Ms. Infinity."


	7. Chapter 7

"How dare you..." I muttered under my breath.

Balem circled around my chair to look into my eyes. "Understand this, Infinity. You belong to me until I say otherwise. You are not returning to Earth. You are not leaving my ship. You are not leaving _this room_ unless I authorize you to do so."

"What do you want from me?!" I screamed at him, losing all self control.

Balem did not lose his countenance this time. He continued to gaze at me and then he slowly made his way to sit at the end of the table.

He sighed as he stared ahead. "I want honesty from you. That is all I have asked of you since you were found stowed away aboard my ship."

Suddenly, two maids entered the room with trays and trays of food in tow.

I could tell that Balem was losing his patience already as it took the women about 5 to 10 minutes just to set the table with silverware and the meals we would be having.

"Leave us." He snapped.

One of the maids was very beautiful. She must have thought herself a vision to Lord Balem because she spoke, not adhering to the warning signs of an impending temper tantrum of Balem Abrasax.

"Why is _she_ here dining with you?" The redhead asked turning to Balem.

"Am I not lovely enough to sit and dine at the head of the Abrasax family's table?"

Balem eyed the woman with disgust. "Woman, this girl may be simple enough, but she is not a _maid."_

He took a deep breath. "She does not clean the filth from the floor. She is my guest, to do as she pleases as long as she does not invoke my wrath. Now get out of my sight before I have you murdered in front of this poor thing."

The two maids gawked at each other, not sure what to do. One of the wine flutes fell from a tray and shattered to the ground.

Balem sighed loudly, attempting to control his rage. "Get this mess up and and get out of my sight...now!"

They got down on their hands and knees raking up broken glass with tremendous effort and hurriedly ran out of the room.

Balem's attention turned back to me. "You have my deepest sympathy for having seen that. My own servants do not heed my foul temper."

I smiled, trying to reassure him. "It is not so bad, sir."

Balem smirked. "Do not call me sir. Address me as my lord, or Lord Balem, please."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why did you call me your guest?" I inquired, taking a sip of the white wine from my glass.

"I thought I was your _prisoner_ here."

Balem sighed. "You are my guest here, Infinity. I will have you moved to a proper room, but do not think for a moment that you are not under my control."

"Your _control?_ I have been a prisoner since I arrived and my ability is the only reason I'm still alive. You only care about yourself and your ship, not anyone else." I said icily.

Balem's eyes blazed. "You would do well to treat me with respect. I have treated you kindly, Infinity. But that kindness depends upon your future treatment of me."

"I'm not your slave but you treat me as one? And your prisoner as well." I retorted.

"Do not speak to me in that way!" Balem screeched as he stood up angrily. "Or you may not live much longer."

"I should not have said those things, Lord Balem. But I am your prisoner here, no matter how you word it." I replied crossly.

He sat back down with a huff. "See that you do not speak to me in that manner again."

The remainder of dinner was eaten in silence.

Little did I or Balem know that Jupiter would be arriving shortly to try to rescue me.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day,

I was wandering around the huge ship looking for some breakfast.

I was surprised that Balem had kept his promise to me.

After dinner last night, I was whisked away to another room.

A much bigger room than the terrible cell Balem had me placed in before.

There were extravagant clothes in a walk in closet.

I had decided that I was going to try and escape Balem's grasp despite that he told me he would let me live.

I snuck behind a box of canisters of stuff I hadn't seen before on the ship.

A group of soldiers passed and I thought I was free.

I heard a sudden movement behind me and accidentally hit the box of canisters, knocking them over in a blur.

They fell and shattered, splattering a substance I was clueless to whatever it was. It was a very thick clear liquid. Almost like goo.

"Halt!"

A voice commanded as I bent over to stick my fingers in it. Whatever it was burnt and stung a little.

"Wait until our lord hears about this." The person behind me said, smiling. "He'll most certainly kill you now."

I realized this must be a soldier or guard of some sort, working for Lord Balem.

It didn't seem to matter anymore, because I was caught and I hated to think about what fate surely awaited me when Balem found out about this travesty.


	10. Chapter 10

The back of his black cape hung in front of me as I was thrown to the ground in front of Lord Balem.

He faced me slowly. "Be gentle with her. Do _not_ harm her."

Balem's hazel eyes settled on me before he sighed. "Why were you trying to escape from me, Infinity? Have I not treated you well?"

I didn't answer. I just stared at the floor.

Balem sighed again. He stood and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his gaze. "You _will_ answer me."

I still wouldn't look him straight in the eye.

Balem changed tactics. "You destroyed a few valuable canisters of my product, my dear."

He released my chin. "You disappoint me. I hold your future in my hands. Your very _existence_ depends on me. This willful nature of yours will not last. Not if you want to survive my company, Infinity."

I rubbed my double cleft chin from where Balem's grasp had been. "What was in those canisters?"

There was a long pause before Balem whispered a response.

"It is called Regenex. It sustains our appearance for several years until we use it again. It is exclusively reserved for the Abrasax family. We will live forever with this gift. It is much like your own ability."

I scoffed.

"I should be very upset with you..." Balem continued. "But for some reason, I am only frustrated."

I rolled my eyes.

This earned me a dramatic sigh from Balem's lungs. "Do not disrespect me. I have been generous to you, Infinity. You are ungrateful in return for my allowing you to live. You have done everything to insult me and turn me into the laughingstock of the universe."

"I'm sorry..." I began to apologize.

" _SILENCE!"_ He screamed.

That shut me up quickly.

Balem's eyes glared at me like red hot fire pokers. "Do you have any idea how many souls are lost from different worlds for the sake of Regenex?"

I shook my head. I had no idea.

"100 souls to each canister you obliterated have died in vain to your folly."


	11. Chapter 11

"Balem..." I began.

"What can I do?"

His hazel eyes locked on mine. "Nothing. There's nothing you can do. Just go."

I turned to leave.

"Unless-" Balem started.

I turned back around.

When I saw the look in his eyes I knew I was in trouble.

"You are willing to give yourself to me."

I was horrified that he would suggest such things. A look of disgust lined my features.

Balem sighed, sensing my incoming answer. "Very well, Infinity. I shall harvest Earth to replace the Regenex that you destroyed today."

"But that's not fair!" I retorted. "You can't destroy my home because I knocked over some canisters!"

He sighed again. "It _is_ a just punishment for defying me. Either you give your powers to me and allow me to use that as means to reciprocate what you have taken from me, or you watch as your planet is harvested to fuel my needs."

"Oh..." I trailed off. "I thought you meant something else."

Balem seemed confused. "And what exactly did you think I meant, Infinity?"

I bit my lip. "I thought you meant having sex with you."

A soft smirk formed against the primary's lips as he folded his hands ever so slightly across his back. "That can be arranged as well."


	12. Chapter 12

"No."

My voice cracked above a whisper.

Balem's smirk faded. He sighed loudly, seemingly crestfallen that I continued to challenge him.

"My patience is waning, Infinity."

I shot him a glare.

"I _will_ harvest Earth. You would be wise to adhere to my warnings. I am not a very lenient man, my dear. The only reason you are alive is because of what you possess. I have already told you, you _must_ submit to me or die."

"That's funny, because Jupiter is still in control of Earth, is she not?" I piped up. "You need her to abdicate the title back to you, the natural heir."

Balem was obviously at the end of his rope with me. He most certainly did not want to hear anything about Jupiter Jones right now.

"If you will not give me your powers or indulge me in erotica, I must have you sent back into your quarters, Infinity. I will use you later to fill my Regenex desires."

That's when I snapped. "You're such an asshole."

He turned around so fast I had never seen such stamina.

 _"Excuse me?"_

Balem was in front of my face within a nanosecond.

"I said you're an asshole." I repeated daringly.

His hand made contact with my face and I landed on the floor with a thud.

Tears pricked my eyes as I realized what had happened.

Balem was over me, glancing down with fury in his otherwise resplendent eyes.

He looked wounded by my words. "Chicanery!"

Chicanery failed to appear right when Balem called.

"MR. NIGHT!" Balem screamed.

Chicanery finally came into view at the doors.

Balem sighed deeply, looking toward me again. "Take her away. I do not wish to see her for the remainder of the day. Have the rest of her meals brought to her quarters by my servants."

Chicanery obliged, grabbing my wrist and lifting me up. "Yes, my lord. She shall not be a nuisance to you anymore."

Balem cast one pained glare in my direction and swept away toward the grand hall.

I was thrown into my quarters with the doors slammed shut by Greeghan after Chicanery escorted me abusively to my quarters.


	13. Chapter 13

Balem retreated to his quarters angrily. How dare she defy him in such ways?

He mused to himself.

But she was _so_ beautiful...

"My lord..."

Chicanery reported to him.

"Do you not have any manners, Mr. Night?" Balem snapped from his view at the window once again.

"It cannot wait, my lord. Jupiter is ascending. She has made her way through the Hall of Records." Chicanery insisted.

He whirled around, his cape flying from the force he used. "Prepare Infinity. She must travel with me to Jupiter."

"Yes, my lord. It will be done. The girl would prove useful. Jupiter would not dare oppose you with her friend in your possession."

Chicanery nodded his approval, making his way to the archway.

"Not just her...Mr. Night, have the girl's family transported to me." Balem ordered furiously.

"But of course, Lord Balem."

Chicanery then took his leave.

Balem sighed, still staring at the brilliant stars outside.

 _Infinity shall be the death of me._ He thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Balem sighed, glaring out over the orange beauty and majesty that was Jupiter.

Jupiter Jones was supposedly on her way to meet him after her family was brought to him.

"Come to me...and give me back my inheritance..." He spoke aloud, thinking of Miss Jones.

Air hissed as the doors to the large chamber opened behind him. "Yes?"

Balem's impatience was clear as his crisp voice echoed in the room.

"Balem..." I spoke, quivering.

He sighed, turning away from the scene below. "Infinity, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize and offer you a compromise." I stated.

Balem came toward me, away from the lavish windows. "Why are you frightened of me, Infinity? You have never been before."

I huffed. "It's not fear. I have to do this to save my planet. I will give you what you requested of me."

He stroked my cheek gently and I leaned into his touch.

"Jupiter will be here shortly. How will she take to your _compromise_ with me?"

I closed my eyes as he continued to caress my face softly. "I think I'm falling in love with you. She may not like that very much at all."

There was a long silence between us and Balem removed his hand.

"Please don't stop." I pleaded. My eyes shot open to see him moving away from me.

"You do not love me, Infinity." Came Balem's whispery reply to my confession of love.

"How would you know?" I challenged vehemently.

Another uncomfortable silence, then a deep sigh from Balem overwhelmed the immense chamber surrounding us.

"Infinity, you must understand something. My mother was the only person in my life who truly loved me. No one understood me like her, and no one loved me like her."

"That doesn't mean that someone can't love you." I replied crossly. "Only I know how I feel."

He turned around to peer away from the window again at me. "Perhaps...however, the chances of you falling in love with _me_ are rare indeed, my dear."


	15. Chapter 15

"But-but you're wrong!" I shrieked. "I fell for you Balem!"

He sighed. "As impossible as this sounds, I want to believe you, Infinity. I am a cold man, however. You would be doing yourself a great injustice by falling in love with me."

Balem's tender hazel eyes searched my blue until he sighed again. "I like you a great deal, Infinity, but you know where this will lead...to only death."

"No! No!" I protested, screaming. "Not if I use Regenex!"

"Perhaps, my dear...but you will tire of me after several thousand years together. I can promise you that much." Balem suggested.

"How long do we have until she arrives?"

Balem exhaled deeply, pushing a few strands of hair out of my face. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to be alone with you as long as I can..." I insisted, keeping my eyes locked in an intense gaze with his.

Balem wouldn't make the first move, so I did. I closed the gap between us with a sudden, violent kiss that Balem returned almost immediately.

It lasted for about a minute of passionate tongue intertwining and our lips moving over each other symmetrically.

Balem gasped as we finally pulled apart. "Infinity..." He whispered, his voice coming out in a harsh breath from his lungs.

Unfortunately for us, air hissed as the doors behind the long corridor opened and I saw my best friend Jupiter enter. At least I thought she was my best friend when she told me not to trust Balem.

But it was too late for that now. I was already in love with Balem Abrasax.

"Where's my family?" Jupiter demanded, not seeming to notice how close me and Balem were to each other.

"You lied to me!" I interrupted her. "You said he was a threat! Do you know what he's been through?"

"Infinity, he is a monster. How could you of all people believe a word of what he says?" Jupiter asked irritably.

"Because I love him!" I said, beginning to sob. "I _love_ him, Jupiter."

Balem watched the exchange between me and Jupiter.

Jupiter sighed. "Yes but...he doesn't love you, Infinity. He can't love, and he doesn't love anyone."

"You should've stayed dead..." Balem said haughtily.

"I am not your mother." Jupiter retorted.


	16. Chapter 16

"No. My mother never cleaned a toilet in her life." Balem shot back at her.

"Maybe that was her problem." Jupiter said heatedly.

I watched the exchange between the two. _What a bunch of children._

"You both lied to me." I stated plainly.

Balem sighed. "No, Infinity. I _never_ lied to you. She did."

Jupiter scoffed. "He's the one who's been lying to you. He only cares about getting Earth so he can harvest it. Oh, and he thinks I'm his mother."

"My mother...my mother taught me what was necessary to rule in this universe." Balem responded.

"By killing people?" Jupiter asked furiously.

"I create life!" Balem screamed defensively. "And I destroy it."

He turned away from the window facing the orange beauty of planet Jupiter. "Life is an act of consumption, Jupiter. To live is to consume and the human beings on your planet are merely a resource waiting to be converted into capital, and this entire enterprise is just a small part in a vast and beautiful machine defined by evolution, designed to a single purpose: to create profit."

"If that's what your mother taught you then I can see why you hated her." Jupiter said scornfully.

"I loved my mother." Balem said softly, correcting her.

"And yet you're trying to kill me?" Jupiter asked in confusion.

"She made me understand that every human society is a pyramid and that some lives will always matter more than others." He continued in his usual raspy voice. "It is better to accept this...than to pretend it isn't _true."_

Balem's face twisted into a sinister, creepy smile as he caressed Jupiter's cheek.

"Is that why you killed her?" Jupiter accused.

"How dare you!" He exploded, striking her in the face with his hand and grabbing her chin.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Don't hurt her!"

The room was silent as they both glanced at me.

"Release her." I demanded.

Balem looked at me as if I had betrayed him. "You know I cannot do that, Infinity. Not until she has abdicated her title."

"Everything about you is a lie. Maybe she's right. Maybe you did hate your mother and killed her." I said curtly.

Balem sighed deeply, roughly shoving Jupiter out of his grip.

Jupiter crumpled to the ground and slowly stood.

"As you wish, Infinity. But only so she abdicates my inheritance that my mother left to me."


	17. Chapter 17

"Why are you doing this?" I asked zealously.

Balem sighed deeply. "Infinity, do not interfere. This is between me and Jupiter. I do not want you getting injured. Please."

His hazel eyes pleaded me as our eyes locked together.

"No." I said angrily. "I know you've been through hell, Balem. But take me instead, don't do this to Jupiter."

"I do not need you as much as I need Earth. I will deal with you later." Balem snapped back at me.

His words stung me, and I could see regret flash across his face for a moment before he turned back to Jupiter.

Balem grabbed an electronic tablet and handed it to Jupiter. "This is a notice of abdication. You will confess your genetic incapacity to rule and you will return the title to its natural heir."

"Where's my family?" Jupiter demanded again for the umpteenth time. I wondered when she would finally shut up about them. But I knew that was not going to happen due to Balem kidnapping them just to bring her to him.

He glared at her before pressing a button that lit up the floor underneath us. I gasped.

"Mom..." Jupiter whispered.

A heavyset woman was being prepared in the large hydraulic chamber below us to be harvested for Regenex.

"I thought you were different..." I spoke up. "But you're just a murderer. You are cruel..."

Balem's attention was brought back to me. His dark glare softened. He looked as though he wanted to say something to me, but he said nothing.

"I will do whatever you want just so that I get my family out of here safely!" Jupiter promised.

"No, Jupiter!" I interrupted. "He's going to kill them anyway."

Balem shot me a hurt look. "Infinity, stay out of this. It does not concern you."

"And _you..._ are in no position to negotiate." He quipped at Jupiter.


	18. Chapter 18

I scoffed. "If you let her go, I will take her place. I'll stay here."

Balem looked at me. "You know I _cannot_ let her go, of all people. She stole my inheritance, Infinity. Everything I told you was the truth."

"He killed his mother, Infinity. He plans to do the same to us." Jupiter argued.

"Is that true?" I asked, my voice laced with betrayal.

Balem sighed loudly. "Yes, it's true. But I loved my mother. It's what she wanted. She begged me." He turned to look at Jupiter. " _You_ told me you hated your life and _you_ begged me to do it."

"I wouldn't hurt you, Infinity." Balem turned back to me. "I _must_ have Earth. I cannot allow her to stand in my way. She will not live to see the harvest anyway."

"He's _lying,_ Infinity." Jupiter insisted.

"I can't let you do this." I said, feeling violated and manipulated by Balem. "You only wanted me for an experiment. You didn't care about me."

"You are right." Balem's piercing hazel eyes locked on to mine in an intense gaze. He sighed, as he broke eye contact, continuing to speak. "You were only important to me in a sense of interest. I was intrigued by you, Infinity. While your life may not mean much to me now, that may change in the future, my dear."

Suddenly, Caine busted up through the see-through floor and aimed his laser gun at Balem, shooting him in the chest.

"No!" I screamed.

I ran over to the Entitled, with tears running down my cheeks in streams. "Balem!"

"No, no, no, no!" I screamed, kneeling down beside his motionless body. His beautiful hazel eyes had closed behind his eyelids and he seemed dead. His cape had flung over his chest as he fell from the impact.

"He's dead, where he belongs." Caine said coldly.

"You killer!" I turned to glare at Caine. "He's a better man than you could ever hope to be."

A deep cough broke the air.

I turned back to Balem to see that his eyes fluttered opened.

"Oh my god..." I smiled, relieved to see that he was still alive. "You're not dead."


	19. Chapter 19

Balem coughed, sitting upright.

I massaged his back as he slowly got to his feet.

Caine's face distorted angrily. "How are you still alive?"

Balem glared at him. "Perhaps there are things about Abrasax that you know nothing about."

His voice came out hoarsely, more so than usual.

"I can always try again." Caine retorted, aiming his gun back at Balem.

Balem sighed. "You can try forever, Mr. Wise...the last time you tried to kill me wasn't so successful either."

"Let Jupiter go." Caine demanded. "Or this time you will die. I'll see to it personally."

"You know I can't do that." Balem said quietly.

"You will, I told you." Caine promised. "Jupiter, come."

Jupiter started toward him, and surprisingly Balem let her pass. But soon enough, some Sargorns came filing into the room.

Balem sighed again. "Kill them." He ordered the creatures.

"No!" I screamed.

Caine started shooting at the creatures and Jupiter aimed her gun at Balem. Just as she started shooting at him, I got in the way.


End file.
